tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inconsequential NPCs
Inconsequential NPCs is a mod by Ripple that adds fully voiced unique NPCs to the game, some using spliced or recycled default game dialogue lines while others are recorded by volunteer voice actors. Unlike Interesting NPCs, the NPCs added by this mod do not have extended and elaborate dialogue with the player. Instead, they have dialogue scenes with each other as well as default game NPCS, to simulate that they have lives and relationships which do not revolve around the player. Their purpose is to make the social settings of Skyrim more populated and immersive. Features Acolytes and Apprentices Apprentices have been added to a few shops, and acolytes to the Halls of the dead. The apprentices will take over running the shops in the event that their mentor dies. Audience for the Royal Court Foreign Envoys can now be found in the Blue Palace in Solitude. They will pester the Jarl on 'envoy matters' and participate in rumor-mongering amongs themselves, as well as other court officials. Carriage Guards Each carriage now has a guard to protect the carriage driver and riders. Markarth has two guards, due to the threat of the Forsworn. College Students Two 'senior' college students have been added to the Winterhold College. They will treat the Dragonborn like a lowly freshman when they first joins the college, but their attitude will change considerably once the Dragonborn becomes the Arch-Mage. College Watchman A college watchman assumes watch over the entrance to the Winterhold College after Faralda leaves her post to resume her teaching duties. The watchman will sometimes insult the Dragonborn when they pass him, until they become the Arch-Mage. Then the Watchman's greetings will become more respectful. Enforce the Law Under Windhelm law, Argonians and Khajiit are not allowed inside the city walls. 'Inconsequential NPCs' adds a guard near each of the city's gates who will inform the Dragonborn of this law and attempt to escort them outside of city, if the Dragonborn is an Argonian or Khajiit. If the Dragonborn is any other race except Nord, the guard will pass on a warning before allowing the Dragborn to enter the city. Freelance Fences Some fences not affiliated with the Thieves' Guild can now be found in some of Skyrim's cities. Because they are not affiliated with the Thieves' Guild, the Dragonborn can trade with them without joining the Thieves' Guild. Flower Girls Prostitutes posing as 'flower girls' can now be found in Riften. For the price of 30 gold coins, they will provide 'sexual services' to the Dragonborn. The mod handles the 'sex scenes' exactly as how it is done with the prostitutes in Fallout: New Vegas (screen goes black, with sound effects). Kinsfolk Some family members, such as children, parents, and siblings, are added to Skyrim's default game NPCs. These family members all have dialogue scenes with the default game NPCs they are related to, and their dialogue responses will change slightly if their family members die, to reflect their loss. Maven’s Bodyguard Maven's now has a bodyguard who will follow her around to intimidate people when she goes about her business in the city. When Maven goes to visit the Jarl, the bodyguard will wait outside. He will also guard the entry way to the alcove where Maven waits during one of the Thieves' Guild quest. Mercenaries These mercenaries don’t have a name and are not very brave or loyal, but aren’t weak and feeble either. They’re quite useful, but not more than the vanilla hirelings. Merchants A few more merchants are added to buy goods the Dragonborn wishes to get rid of. 'Professional' Patrons Inns and taverns won’t be as empty anymore. Sometimes, these patrons will go out to do some shopping at the local market as well. Useful Servants This aims to add servants to the houses of nobles in Skyrim. Winterhold College now also has a groundskeeper to keep things clean. Skooma Addicts These addicts live on the verge of poverty. They will provide the Dragonborn sexual services in exchange for a bit of coin (though the action itself is not visible). Otherwise, the Dragonborn can show them some kindness and just give them a coin without asking for anything in return. Skooma Dealers They sell Skooma for a high price and can be found in Markarth and Riften, thanks to the lack of guards that take their job seriously. Thalmor Agents Now the headquarters in Solitude will be occupied by Thalmor agents and sentries, instead of being empty. If the Dragonborn decided to help out Ondolemar in Markarth, they will look a bit less down on them. Town Crier Solitude now has its own Town Crier, someone who will make new announcements (he has a set of twelve in total). He brings news from places all over Skyrim, and some of his comments are quest-related. Ulfric’s Entourage Ulfric will have a few privileged nobleman around his throne. Urchins Many of Skyrim’s inhabitants are fighting in the war. Some managed to come home, others did not survive. Their children have to survive in the streets, and those homeless children will certainly make an attempt to hijacking some of the Dragonborn’s coin in order to survive, if given the chance. Winterhold Inhabitants Some of the lost souls from the Great Collapse have remained around their homes and will continue doing mundane tasks, apparently oblivious to their violent deaths more than 50 years prior. Workers These people can be found during the day working on mundane things, such as windows that need repairing, chopping wood, fetching water and so on. But after a long day of work, they’ll retreat to the tavern to take a break before going home. Some others, those that are a bit more devout, will go to the temple to hear the priests preaching to an actual audience instead of to each other or the ill farmers that they’re supposed to tend to. Optional Enhancements An optional Enhancement Patch is available. It will asign gear from Immersive Armors and Winter is Coming (full version) to some of the iconic NPCs. In order to use this patch, both mods are required. Plugins load-order should be the following: :1nivWICCloaks :hothtrooper44_ArmorCompilation.esp :Inconsequential NPCs.esp :Inconsequential NPCs – Enhancement.esp Compatibility *Cutting Room Floor: patch available *Interesting NPCs *Immersive Patrols *Populated Lands Towns Cities *TK Children: patch available *Open Cities Skyrim: patch available *Xvision Children - Redone: patch available Languages The mod is also available in several other languages: *Chinese (simplified) *Czech *French *German *Italian *Polish *Russian *Spanish Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods